fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Fable III Clothing
As in Fable II, clothing is back and is more customizable than ever. There are many outfits that the Hero can purchase through out the game, and some can even be found in chests, by digging them up, or be given to the Hero as gifts. Clothing offers no armour value, but is not simply aesthetic. Your outfit will raise/lower your attractiveness meter, which can help how you interact with certain villagers. Clothing can be dyed several colours, and you can unlock bottles of dye via the Road to Rule, or with DLC. There are a few clothing shops around Albion, and you will need to visit them all to gain the Fashion Victim achievement. Note - '''The DLC outfits do not count towards the Fashion Victim achievement. '''Men's Pyjamas Male characters start the game with this in their inventory. You can either trade online or go to "Frou Frou Frocks" in Brightwall. Women's Pyjamas Female characters start the game with this in their inventory. You can either trade online or go to "Frou Frou Frocks" in Brightwall. Elegant Prince Suit Chosen at the start of the game, or purchased at "Bower Threads" in Bowerstone. Elegant Princess Dress Chosen at the start of the game, or purchased at "Bower Threads" in Bowerstone. Practical Prince Suit Chosen at the start of the game, or purchased at "Bower Threads" in Bowerstone. Practical Princess Suit Chosen at the start of the game, or purchased at "Bower Threads" in Bowerstone. Chicken Suit "You're...you're... you're dressed as a chicken. What are you... what are you going to do dressed as a chicken?" ~ Jasper Obtained from the quest "Chicken Chaser", or purchased from "Frou Frou Frocks". Also appears in the second challenge of the "Missing Play" quest. Evokes amusement and commentary from villagers, and consternation from Jasper, when worn. Can be worn during a royal judgment for the Coronation Chicken achievement. Men's Highwayman Suit Can be obtained in The Prism. Purchased at "Frou Frou Frocks". Women's Highwayman Suit Can be obtained in The Prism. Purchased at "Frou Frou Frocks". Men's Masquerade Suit Unlocked for your gender by playing through the main storyline. It may be available for purchased at "Bower Threads" in Bowerstone, otherwise it must be traded from another player. Women's Masquerade Dress Unlocked for your gender by playing through the main storyline. It may be available for purchased at "Bower Threads" in Bowerstone, otherwise it must be traded from another player. Men's Magic Outfit Purchased at the Aurora clothing vendor. Women's Magic Outfit Purchased at the Aurora clothing vendor. Men's King Outfit Become King of Albion. Women's Queen Outfit Become Queen of Albion. Men's Mercenary Outfit Both genders get this outfit as part of the main storyline, can also be purchased at "Frou Frou Frocks" Women's Mercenary Outfit Purchased at "Frou Frou Frocks". Highlander Men's Suit (DLC) DLC that came with new copies of the game. It can also be purchased for 160 MSP. Highlander Women's Suit (DLC) DLC that came with new copies of the game. It can also be purchased for 160 MSP. Dweller Men's Suit Bought early on in the main storyline to progress. Return later for opposite gender version. Dweller Women's Suit Bought early on in the main storyline to progress. Return later for opposite gender version. Military Suit Behind the Demon Door in Mourningwood. Chef's Hat Become friends with the Bowerstone Castle chef, and receive it as gift. It can also be found in chests. Dog Suit (DLC) Purchased online for 160 MSP. Men's Warrior Suit Purchased at Bower Threads in Bowerstone. Women's Warrior Suit Purchased at Bower Threads in Bowerstone. Male Auroran Robes (Collector's Edition DLC) Collectors Edition DLC ONLY. Female Auroran Robes (Collector's Edition DLC) Collectors Edition DLC ONLY. Industrial Knight Armour' (DLC)' Purchased online as DLC for 160 MSP. Yule Hat (DLC) A free Santa hat, resembling the Prince's pyjamas hat, but red with a white ball on the tip. Bowerstone Guard Suit (DLC) Included in the Traitor's Keep DLC. Is obtained after beating the retail game. Prisoner Suit (DLC) Included in the Traitor's Keep DLC. Each individual peice of clothing can be found on Ravenscar Keep. Prostitute Suit (DLC) Included in the Traitor's Keep DLC. Each individual peice of clothing can be found on Clockwork Island. Sand Fury Suit (DLC) Included in the Traitor's Keep DLC. Each individual peice of clothing can be found on Godwin Estate. Prison Guard Suit (DLC) Included in the Traitor's Keep DLC. Is obtained after going through the Ravenscar Demon Door. Category:Fable III Clothing Category:Fable III Category:Article stubs